runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks
Lumbridge and Draynor Diary er en av de så langt 8 Achievement Diaryene. Lumbridge and Draynor Diary var den 3. Achievement Diaryen som kom og den eneste som er tilgjengelig for F2P-spillere. Denne Achievement Diaryener er delt opp i Beginner, Easy, Medium og Hard tasks. For å kunne få premien for Medium tasks, må man ha gjort både Beginner og Easy tasks. Så det ikke noe vits å begynne rett på de vanskligste. Før du kan begynne å gjøre de forskjellige oppgavene må man snakke med Explorer Jack som er nord for Lumbridge castle, i et hus som er markert med den grønne Achievement Diary stjernen Bilde:Green_Icon.png på minimapet Beginner Tasks Dette trenger du * Leveler man må ha for å få gjort alle oppgavene: ** Ingen * Quest man må ha fullført for å få gjort alle oppgavene ** The Restless Ghost ** Prince Ali Rescue (valgfritt) * Ting man trenger for å få gjort alle oppgavene: ** Pickaxe ** Hatchet ** Empty pot ** Bucket of Water ** Clay ** Wheat ** Small fishing net ** Hammer ** 70+ coins dersom du ikke har fullført questet Prince Ali Rescue ** Crayfish cage ** Shears Oppgavene : Premie * Explorer's Ring - når du bruker den gir den: ** Fyller opp 50% run energy når du bruker den, du kan gjøre det en gang om dagen. ** Du kan nå gjøre "Explore" emote. ** Antique lamp - 500 i hvilket som helst skill Easy Tasks Dette trenger du * Leveler man må ha for å kunne fullføre alle oppgavene: ** 15 Mining ** 30 Smithing ** 25 Fishing ** 5 Runecrafting ** 4 Crafting ** 29 combat * Quest man må ha fullført for å få gjort alle oppgavene ** Rune Mysteries ** The Restless Ghost ** Det anbefales at du har gjort Prince Ali Rescue * Ting man trenger for å fullføre alle oppgavene: ** Clay ore (eller soft clay ** Pickaxe ** Fishing rod ** Fishing bait ** Hatchet ** Iron ore (Kan skaffes i Al Kharid når du er der]] ** 2 Coal (Kan skaffes sammen med iron ore ** 1 plain Clay Ring (I tilleg til den clay ringen du lager i en av taskene) ** Bucket of Water (eller en empty bucket ** Tinderbox ** Water talisman, Water tiara, Water talisman staff, Elemental talisman, Omni-tiara, Omni-talisman, Omni-talisman staff, Wicked hood ** Pure or Rune essence ** Weapon (Anbefalt for å drepe zombie og giant rat ** Ghostspeak amulet ** Ring mould Oppgavene : Premie * Explorer's ring 2 - når du bruker den gir den: ** Fyller opp 50% run energy når du bruker den, du kan gjøre det engang 2 ganger om dagen. ** Du kan få ekstra runes og experience når du lager Air rune, Water rune, Earth rune og Fire rune. ** Du kan bruke magien Low Level Alchemy 30 ganger om dagen uten å bruke runeer. ** Antique lamp - 1,000 xp i hvilket som helst skill med level 30 eller mer. ** 10-4096 coins per task. Medium Tasks Dette trenger du * Leveler man må ha for å kunne fullføre alle oppgavene: ** 36 Smithing ** 31 Magic ** 30 Firemaking ** 40 Cooking ** 30 Woodcutting ** 16 Crafting ** 30 Fishing ** 30 Mining * Quest man må ha fullført for å få gjort alle oppgavene ** Startet Dragon Slayer (trenger 33 Quest points ** Cook's Assistant * Ting man trenger for å fullføre alle oppgavene: ** 2 unnoted Steel bars ** Hammer or Golden Hammer ** 3 Air runes or staff ** 1 Earth rune or staff (kan ikke bruke begge stavene samtidig) ** 1 Law rune ** Pickaxe ** Hatchet ** Tinderbox ** Raw lobster ** Silver ore ** Holy mould ** Fly fishing rod ** A few feathers (5 er nok) ** 1 Willow logs ** Cowhide or Pot of flour or Raw beef Oppgavene : Premie * Explorer's ring 3- når du bruker den: ** Du kan få 50 % run energy når du bruker den 3 ganger om dagen. ** Du kan kaste Low Level Alchemy 30 ganger om dagen uten runer når du er i level 21 Magic ** Du kan få ekstra runer og experience når du lager Air rune, Water rune, Earth rune og Fire rune. ** Du kan teleportere til Falador kål område så mange ganger du vil. ** Antique lamp - 1,500 experience i valgfri skill level 35 eller høyere. ** 10 - 4096 coins per rask.